Problems in the Family
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: A stranger appears on Zim's doorstep one day, claiming to know Ember. Who is he? What does he want? Is he really part of Ember's past, or just another person who wants to hurt her? ZimxOC OLD!
1. What?

YAY!! New sequel! So…let's begin! (Title might change)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

------------

_Problems in the Family_

Chapter 1: What?!

It had been a year…and now Ember was fourteen. Summer was coming to an end for Zim, only a week remained.

Ember was currently in the main lab; sitting on the floor as she sketched something. Also, listening to Zim talk with his leaders.

"I still don't understand it. How can the humans be so tall, yet so stupid?" Red asked as he and Tallest Purple ate popcorn.

"I don't get it either, my Tallest. But it's true!" Zim said. "They're some of the dumbest creatures I've ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with!"

"You got that right!" Ember said as she put her pencil and sketchbook down and stood. She walked over to Zim's side and gave a friendly wave to the Tallests.

Purple waved back. "Hey, Ember." He finally said after swallowing a mouthful of popcorn.

"Hey, guys!" Ember said with a happy smile.

"Well…Ember seems to be pretty tall _and_ smart." Red had finished his popcorn and snuck a handful out of Purple's bag. Getting a look of annoyance from his co-leader.

"Indeed. She is different than the other humans." Zim said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Ember smiled. She took a step closer to Zim.

"Well, we gotta go Zim." Red said as he cut the transmission.

Ember looked up at Zim and smiled. "Wow, they really are treating you with more respect."

"Only because of my new height." Zim answered with a shrug. He took his arm off of Ember and turned.

Ember changed the subject. "They act like brothers…are they?"

"No, they aren't brothers. It's impossible for any Irken to have any siblings, because, every Irken is born in a tube." Zim answered as they got into the elevator.

"Oh…How do you know?" Ember asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"I basically grew up with them. Well, I went through Irken Military Training with them. Though, that was back before they were the Tallest." Zim laughed a bit as he recalled his past. "I remember always telling and bragging to them that I would be Tallest someday…well, isn't that ironic?"

"It is…" Ember didn't seem to be paying too much attention. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Zim asked as they walked out of the elevator.

"Huh?" Ember jumped a bit and looked up at Zim. "Oh…nothing. I was just thinking about something." Her eyes went back to the floor.

"About what?" Zim asked as they walked into the living room.

"About my own past. I seem to have distant memories of someone…else." Ember answered.

"Someone else? Like who?" Zim asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is that there was my mother, my father, and…"

A knock at the door interrupted her.

Zim turned his attention on the door; he glared at it with suspicion. Zim put on his disguise and walked towards the door. He pressed his hand near the side of the door and watched as it seemed to disappear.

A boy about the age of eighteen stood there. He wore black, baggy clothing. His hair was spiked and black. His bottom lip was pierced and he stood at the same height as Zim.

Zim took his hand off and opened the door, glaring at the young man.

He looked at Zim. "Hey, does a girl named Ember, live here?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know, human?!" Zim snapped. He didn't know this guy, and he was sure that Ember didn't know him either.

"Does she or not, dude?" He asked, getting irritated.

"Who's at the door, Zim?" Ember asked. She stood there, confused.

Zim stepped aside as he looked back at Ember. He was about to say something when he felt the guy rush past him and walk into the base.

"Ember! Is that really you?!" The guy asked with a smile on his face.

Ember took a step back. She looked the guy in the eye, staring into his icy blue eyes. Ember realized something; she stood there, shocked.

Zim growled and tackled the intruder before he could get to Ember. "Stay away from her, filthy human!"

The guy struggled. "Wait! Lemme explain!" He shouted as Zim pinned him to the wall.

Ember watched this. 'Ash?' She thought, as that name stood out of her past memories.

She gasped and shouted, "Wait, Zim! Stop! I think he's my…brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dang this chapter was short. I guess mostly cuz it didn't have a song in it. But I will make up for it in the next chapter!

Next chapter should be up soon. :)


	2. Lost and Found

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

-------------

Chapter 2: Lost and Found.

"What?!" Zim released Ember's "brother" as he turned to face Ember. He was so confused…

"At least…I think he is." Ember glanced at the floor, and then looked at her "brother". "Your name. What's your name?" She asked in a shy voice.

"Ash." He said as he got up off the floor. He looked Ember in the eye. "It's okay if you don't believe me. After all, you were so young when I left."

Ember sighed. "Well, there's a way to make sure." She turned to Zim. "…Please?" She asked with a pleading look.

Zim growled as he looked down at the floor. "Fine." He finally said after a short and awkward silence. He looked back up and looked at Ash. "We can always wipe your memory if you're lying."

As Zim turned and went into the hallway; Ash couldn't help but feel a little scared. "He's kidding…right?"

Ember shrugged. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Just don't say anything to set him off…at least, not until we're actually sure that you're related to me."

They followed Zim into the hallway. "Hey…Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"I'll fill you in when we get there." Ember answered. She tried to stand in-between Zim and Ash; just in case.

---

Ember stared at the huge computer screen in front of her. Ash was by her side, trying his best to not freak out.

Zim leaned on the wall, watching Ash carefully.

Ember plucked out a single strand of hair from her head, and placed it onto a small disk on the computer. Ash did the same.

The disk closed, and they awaited the results. 'We have the same hair color…' Ember thought as she glanced up at Ash.

"_**Analyzing…" **_The computer said as it made the typical "computer" sounds. _**"Analyzing complete! Subject: Ash is related to Subject: Ember."**_

((Let's remember that this is Zim's computer, so of course it wouldn't sound that professional.))

Zim stood up straight. "No way! If you really are her brother, then where have you been all this time?!" He asked as he walked up to Ash and Ember.

Ember looked at Zim, then at Ash with sadness in her eyes. "Yeah…Where have you been?"

Ash looked down at his younger sister. "Well, it ain't a happy story, sis." He said with a sigh.

"I guess you can already figure out that I was about four when you were born. Well, Dad wasn't really all too happy about having to support another kid. But, he put up with it for mom…and me. He loved us both, and he saw that mom and I really loved you. All that changed when mom was killed…" Ash looked away from Ember and Zim. He stared at the floor.

"He started drinking and I think he even got a hold of some drugs that really screwed him up. He became easily irritated and soon became neglectful. But, he never hit me…and I never saw him hit you. I guess he eventually did, huh? Anyway, I finally couldn't take it anymore and ran off at the age of seven. I went to a friend's house to spend the night, and before I knew it, I was on my way to a foster home." Ash wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Ember.

"I'm sorry I left you behind…I tried to tell them that I had a baby sister, but all they cared about was finding a proper home for me."

Ember took a step towards Ash, and before she knew it, she was hugging him with tears in her eyes. Ember had her headphones on, she heard a song begin.

_Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said,  
Say anything to soothe me,  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
To fake the days and make it like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
to turn around like u were never there  
Like somehow you could be the break  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break  
_

Ash hugged back. He thought he would never see his sister again…

Zim rolled his eyes as he sighed. He folded his arms as he watched the two siblings. 'Whatever…' He thought.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_

The two pulled back; both wiping tears from their eyes.

"You look just like mom, you know?" Ash said with a smile.

"I do?" Ember smiled. "…Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What was her name?"

"Miranda."

_I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I found you somewhere  
'cause I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
I swore I never break the promises we made_

Ember smiled. "I found her guitar."

"Know how to play?"

Ember nodded. "Do you?"

"No. You're too young to remember, but she would always play it. Man, was she good. She was also a really good singer."

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_

"So is Ember…" Zim said as he walked away.

"Really?" Ash asked as he turned his attention back on Ember."I'm okay…Maybe I'll show you one day…" Ember looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

_I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till  
I searched the world from sea to sea_

"It's just that…I've seen pictures of mom, father, and me…but I've never seen one of you. It fact, father never even mentioned you…"

"Oh…I guess he was just pissed that I ran away on him. So he…basically disowned me." An awkward silence filled the lab.

_I made a wish upon a star  
I turned around and there you were  
Now here we are  
Here we are  
I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you, too  
I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you  
Yeah_

"…That makes two of us…" Ember finally said. "You do…know that he's gone now, right?" Ember looked up at her brother. She felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. What took you so long?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was an accident…" Ember looked away.

"I know. You're too much like mom to do something like that on purpose." Another silence filled the lab.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_

Ember wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She smiled up at Ash.

They turned and Ember led the way to the elevator. She stopped and looked back at Ash.

"I'm glad you found me, bro."

"I'm glad I found you too, sis." Ash said as he ruffled up Ember's hair.

_But I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you too  
So then I got you got you  
So then I got you  
I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you too_

"Hey!" Ember said with annoyance as she walked into the elevator. She smoothed out her hair as they went up.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aww…I couldn't help but smile as I typed this. Makes me wish that I had an older brother…

So, does anyone besides me and my friend, get the joke between Ash and Ember's names?

Anyway…I guess I'm in a good mood because I finally got my book back!! YAY!! The Dean let it slide cuz he's a really big fan of Jhonen's work. I'm also in a good mood cuz, I told my teacher (the same one who took my book) to go get a therapist today, after he told me to go get a psychiatrist.

Song: I thought I lost You by: Miley Cyrus and John Travolta.

Next chapter should be up soon. :)


	3. Zim’s Distrust

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

------------------------

Chapter 3: Zim's Distrust.

It was early in the morning, around 10:30. Ash had come over to spend some time with his younger sister; he suggested that they go to the park.

Zim sat at a park bench; watching Ember and Ash play fetch with Gir and Dragon.

"I was sort of counting on you, Dragon to take my side…" Zim said to himself as he watched Dragon bring back his ball and place it back into Ash's hand.

Gir had brought his radio. It was sitting on the table, near Zim, a song began to play.

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Zim glared at Ash. He honestly didn't know why Ember was so trusting of him. She had gone nearly her entire life without Ash. Why can't she now?!

He sighed and looked away from the siblings. Zim looked around; listening as the birds chirped and children a distance away laughed and played on the jungle gyms and swing sets.

"Hey Zim." He heard from behind.

_Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)_

Zim jumped and turned around. "…Dib-worm! Must you always sneak up on me?!"

Dib laughed a bit and sat down across from Zim. "Yes, I do. Funny how I can sneak up on you and surprise you now that I'm not an agent anymore."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I have bigger worries than you, human?!" Zim snapped. He looked back to Ash and Ember.

Dib turned his gaze to whatever Zim was looking at. "Who's that with Ember?"

_Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)_

"Her older brother, Ash…" Zim said without looking away from Ash.

"I didn't know she had a brother…I thought she was an only child." Dib questioned as he looked at Zim.

"That's what I thought. But, he really is her brother. My computer confirmed it…" Zim sighed and looked down at the table.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about something like this…" _  
_

_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

Zim glanced at Dib, then looked back down at the table. "Ash is eighteen…"

"So?"

"You stupid human! Don't you know anything?!" Zim nearly yelled; causing Dib to jump.

"Geez Zim, calm down! Tell me…Why should it matter that Ash is eighteen?"

_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

"He can take Ember away from me. Since, he has the right to be her legal guardian."

"…Is that what you're worried about? Zim, do you really think Ember would allow that?"

"She has no say in it! And…neither do I." Zim's voice began to rise as he got angry.

"Well, isn't Ember still a wanted 'criminal'?" Dib asked, trying to keep Zim calm. "I mean, if he actually goes to court to try to take Ember away…Wouldn't she be caught and put in prison the minute she walks into the building?"

Zim looked at Dib. "…You're right. But I still don't trust him."

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy for Ember?"

"That's just it! What if he's just another bad guy who wants to hurt Ember? She's putting too much trust in him…" Zim looked away from Dib to glare at Ash.

_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

"Not everyone is out to hurt her, Zim." Dib said as he glanced back at Ember and Ash.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that he isn't!" Zim said as he began to claw the table from his anger. "Ember and I have been through too much to let some stranger come along and steal it all away from us! Especially Ember…"

Dib looked at Zim, but his stare was not met.

"I won't let her be hurt again!"

"What if you're wrong?"

"What?" Zim looked at Dib.

"What will you do if you're wrong about Ash? What if you do tear him out of Ember's life…How do you think that would make Ember feel?"

Zim stared at Dib for a minute. He couldn't think of anything to say. Because…Dib was right. Zim looked away and thought for a minute. _  
_

_He is not one of us  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception_

Dib sighed. "Yeah…that's what I thought. You can never think anything through! At least, not far enough to think of the consequences." Dib said as he stood.

Zim glared up at him. "You can leave now, human. I grow tired of your presence." He said as he flapped his hand as though to shoo Dib away from him.

_Disgrace  
Deception  
Oohh..._

"See ya later, Zim." Dib said as he walked away.

Zim watched him leave; he then turned his attention to Ash and Ember. Ash said something to Ember and they started to laugh.

Zim growled as he listened to the song as it faded. "You're not one of us, Ash-human." He whispered in an eerie tone.

-----------------------------------------------

YAY!! This chapter is finally done! It took me forever to find a good song…

Song: One of Us. Found on the Lion King: Simba's Pride soundtrack.

Next chapter should be up soon. :)


	4. Ember’s Encouragement

I really want to get this story done. Mainly because I'm dying to start the next sequel…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------

Chapter 4: Ember's Encouragement.

That night…

Ember and Zim sat alone on the couch. Ember leaned back comfortably as she watched the movie on the TV.

Zim had his arms folded and tried to keep his mind on the movie. He would occasionally steal a few glances towards Ember, but she was too interested in the movie to notice him.

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" was playing. It was half way over and a fight was brewing as the climax drew closer.

((Okay, I haven't seen that movie in a while. I've only seen it once, so I'm not going to go into detail with the movie. I can barely even remember what the plot was about.))

Ember looked over at Zim; she saw how his eyes were glued to the screen. "…Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Zim asked without looking at Ember.

"It's just that…there's something wrong about a guy watching a chick flick as intensely as you are right now." Ember sat up.

Zim looked at her. "What's so wrong about it?"

Ember laughed a bit. "You didn't even want to watch this movie. You wanted to watch that alien movie. Now you can't take your eyes off the screen. Seriously, is something wrong?"

Zim shrugged; he looked away from her and turned his attention back on the movie as the couple began to fight, each fighting over the other's lies.

"…Zim?"

Zim didn't answer. He just watched as the girl stormed out of the building as it rained.

Ember picked up the TV remote and turned the movie off. She put it back down and waited for Zim to look at her.

"Hey!" Zim said in an irritated tone. He looked her in the eye.

"Just tell me why you're so upset!"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes you are, Zim!"

"How do you know?!"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're upset! Now, please tell me."

Zim sighed angrily. "I'm just going to make you mad if I do tell you…"

"I promise I won't get upset." Ember said in a comforting tone. She reached out and grabbed one of Zim's hands, and held it.

"It's about…Ash." Zim said. He held Ember's hand.

"What about him?" Ember asked. She was still calm.

"I don't trust him. I don't think you should either." Zim's voice was soft as he braced himself for Ember's reaction.

Gir and Dragon stood in the hallway. The watched the two out of curiosity and boredom. Gir had his radio sitting next to him; he turned it on.

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be a world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You will see shiny cars  
And that's when you'll need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

"Well, I am going to trust Ash. He's my only brother…and possibly the only family I have." Ember looked down at the ground. "He's a nice guy, Zim. He really is." Ember said, keeping her promise to not get upset.

"That's what I thought about Serina." Zim shook Ember's hand off of his.

"But, that was different!"

"What makes Ash different from Serina? Well…besides all the obvious reasons, of course."

"Well…umm…" Ember tried to find a reason. She found that she couldn't…

_When the sun shines  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath_

"Exactly. They were both total strangers, seemed to come out of nowhere, and made the…other jealous." Zim looked down at the floor as he finished his sentence.

"…Jealous? You have no need to be jealous, Zim. Ash isn't going to take me away from you." Ember scooted closer over to Zim.

"How do I know that?"

"Because," Ember got closer and wrapped her arms around Zim's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Ash may be my brother. But you're my boyfriend…more than that. You were there for me when he wasn't. I'm not going to let him take your place."

_I'mma stick it out to the end  
Now that's it rainin' more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Fancy things  
Their never comin' in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

Zim put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "I'm worried…that's all."

"I know you are, Zim. But you don't have to be." Ember hugged tighter.

"You know I'll always be." Zim said with a smirk on his face.

_When the sun shines  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out to the end  
Now that's it rainin' more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my_

"I know." Ember said with laughter in her voice.

The two sat there, both silent as they listened to the song. They still hugged each other; happy of the other's presence.

"This song reminds me of when I first came to your base. Remember? How I walked you home because of the rain?" Ember said as she felt herself grow tired.

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
So gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

"Yes, I remember. How long ago was that? Four years?"

"Yep. Weird; it feels like it was only yesterday…" Ember said as she smiled.

"It does. And to think that I didn't even _want_ you in my base…"

"But, it was all Gir's fault. And you freaked out."

Zim hugged Ember tighter. "I had every right to freak out."

_When the sun shines  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out to the end  
Now that's it rainin' more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my_

"You were such a loose cannon, back then. The slightest thing annoyed you." Ember closed her eyes for a bit, and then snapped them open when she realized that she was falling asleep.

"I know. Small things annoy me, even today."

"I find it attractive." Ember smiled as she said it.

"Really? I should blow up more often." Zim laughed.

_(Umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh)  
It's rainin, rainin  
Oh baby, It's rainin, rainin  
(Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh)  
Come into me  
Come into me  
(Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh)  
It's rainin, rainin  
Oh baby, it's rainin, rainin  
(Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh)  
Come into me  
Come into me_

As Ember fell asleep, she squeezed Zim's waist once more and brought back her arms to her side. Her head still on Zim's shoulder. "Zim?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

_Ella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh_

"I love you."

"I love you, too" Zim said with a smile on his face.

When he was sure that Ember was asleep; Zim used one of his spider legs to turn the TV back on. He watched as the couple kissed passionately as rain fell around them.

He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

Wow…it only took me 15 mins to type this…Not bad by my standards.

I know…it's hard to imagine Zim watching a chick flick. But that movie is pretty funny!! I enjoyed it… (The parts that I can remember anyway…"My boyfriend called my fat!" LOL!!)

Song: Umbrella by: Marie Digby.

Next chapter should be up soon. :)


	5. Doubts

Well, I'm running out of good songs to use. So, I might have to repeat some songs. Sorry…I never, ever wanted to use the same song twice. But I might have to…Or, maybe if there's a song you want me to use in a chapter, just tell me and I'll look into it. Just make sure that the song fits with the plot...or isn't just a random song.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----------------------------

Chapter 5: Doubts.

Ember awoke and found that Zim was gone; she was covered with a blue blanket. She stood and stretched, feeling a bit lonely. 'I guess he's in the lab…' Ember thought.

She looked out the window and was greeted by a bright and sunshine-filled day. She smiled as she heard the various species birds chirping in the nearby trees.

Dragon walked up to Ember and looked up at her. He whined a little so she would look down and pay attention to him.

It worked. Ember took her eyes off the window and looked down at Dragon. He walked over to the door and looked back to Ember.

"Don't you think we should at least wait until Zim is awake?" Ember asked as she walked up to the door. She put her hand on the knob.

Dragon rolled his eyes and walked out as soon as the door was opened.

"Just asking…" Ember said as she walked out after Dragon, closing the door behind her. She turned her head forward after closing the door and nearly bumped into Ash.

"Oh, uhhh...What's up, Ash?" Ember said as she stepped down off the porch.

"Just trying to enjoy my summer break before I have to go back to college."

((Okay…I'm not really sure if college students actually have a summer vacation. Cuz, I don't know anybody who's in college at the moment. But, it works!!))

"Really? How many days are there left…four, five?" Ember asked as she walked with Ash out of the yard.

"For me, there's another week. How about you?"

They walked out the cul-de-sac, and headed for the park. Dragon ran ahead as the park entrance came into view.

"Oh, I don't really go to school anymore…" Ember looked down at the ground.

"What?! Why?"

"Well, the harassment I was receiving from my classmates was a big factor. But, I think Zita's daily torture was the main thing."

They walked into the park and sat down at a bench. Ash sat across from Ember.

"Didn't you tell a counselor…or the principal?"

"I tried…but that just made it worse." Ember looked down at the table. She knew Ash was a little upset…

"Well…What made you finally leave?"

"Zim." Ember looked up at her brother.

"…Really?" Ash asked in a confused sort of tone.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Zim, I don't even think I would be…here today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Zim has helped me so much over the years." She looked back down at the table. "In fact, I probably would have ended up committing suicide if he hadn't stopped me." She whispered, saying what she was thinking.

"What?!" Ash nearly yelled. "You tried to try to kill yourself?!"

Ember looked up, realizing what she had just said. "…Yes. I did." There was no point in lying to Ash. Ember knew he would find out eventually.

"How….When?!"

"About a year ago. I went down to the lake just outside the city, and tried to jump off the bridge to drown myself. Well, Zim showed up before I even jumped…but, then the railing snapped and I fell in. Zim saved me…"

Ash sat there for a minute, in a shocked sort of state. "…Is there anything else you haven't told me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well…" Ember's voice trailed off as she watched Dragon chase squirrels in the distance.

"Ember…"

Ember sighed and looked at Ash. "There are a lot of things…most of them I can't tell you."

"So…tell me the ones that you can tell me." Ash glared at Ember. Making her feel uncomfortable.

Ember looked away from him; she couldn't stand that look in his eyes. "Fine."

So, Ember told him about everything that had happened. But, she kept away from all the alien stuff…and the details about her killing their father. When she was finally done, Ash had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You've been in vicious fights at skool, attacked by dogs, you somehow got stabbed, and you tried to commit suicide." He said while counting on his fingers.

Ember nodded and looked down at the table.

"And…most of these things were because of Zim, right?"

Ember looked up. "No! Don't blame Zim!"

"Well, it's obvious that it's his fault. And, now you're living with him?"

Ember bit her lower lip. "No, it's not his fault! And, where else can I go?" She felt tears build up in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

Ash sighed. "Yes, there is another place you can go." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, where?"

"Well, you can come stay with me in my apartment."

Ember looked at Ash and made eye contact. "What?" She whispered.

"I mean…you'll be there by yourself for most of the day. Cuz, I have to go back to skool in about a week, and my vacation ends a day after I have to go back to skool, so I'll be going to work too after skool." Ash said as he looked away.

Ember looked down at her lap. This isn't what she wanted…

Ash looked at her again, and saw how sad she was. "Hey, it's better than living with your boyfriend. At least you'll be with family." He said in a soft voice.

His last statement made Ember angry. "So what if Zim is just my boyfriend?! He's been there for me, all those times when you certainly weren't around! Zim, Gir, and Dragon are my family!"

Ash was a little surprised by Ember's little outburst, but he let it go. "Dragon can come too. Didn't you say that he's _your_ dog? As for Zim…I suggest you let him go."

"Yes he's my dog! Zim was the one who gave him to me! And no, I will never let Zim go! How could you even say that?!"

"He's a danger to you! Just look at all the things he's gotten you into!"

"Him? I put myself into those situations! Zim dragged me out of every last one!" Ember stood and turned her back to Ash.

"That's just what he wants you to think." Ash stood as he talked.

Ember turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave him! I'm not going…"

"I know it'll be hard, but just think of all the benefits!" Ash put his hands on Ember's shoulders.

"Like what?"

"Like…living a normal life. A life without all this alien stuff and violence. My apartment building is in a nice and beautiful part of the city. There are plenty of other kids your age and there's even another park close by."

Ember wiped some of her tears away with her sleeve. "I don't want to live a normal life…I like the life I have right now."

"Why don't you want a normal life?" Ash asked in a soft voice.

"Because I'm not normal! I…don't want to be normal. I'm not even sure if "normal" is a real thing to be…"

Ash sighed and took his hands off of Ember's shoulders. "Well, I gotta go. I have to meet up with a friend." He turned and walked towards the park entrance. As he walked out the gate, he turned.

"Ember?"

Ember wiped her eyes some more and looked towards him. "Yeah?"

"At least…think about it, okay?"

Ember nodded and looked away. She sighed and put her headphones on. She picked a song and headed for the entrance.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Ember walked out of the park, she turned and waited for Dragon to catch up. He did, and they walked side by side.

Dragon would occasionally would run ahead to chase a squirrel. Only to have it climb up a tree and escape him, every time.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

It was clear to Ember that Ash didn't like Zim. It wasn't that he felt that Zim was a danger to her, he just didn't like him. It was obvious.

But, he did make some very good points. Not about Zim, about her coming to stay with him. She would be having a normal life…

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

'But I don't want to be normal! Why can't he understand that?!' She thought. Trying to keep an eye on Dragon as he ran ahead, again.

'Well, I wouldn't have to worry about all the alien things…like the possible return of the Resisty…' She shook that thought off. It's the alien stuff that made her life exciting!

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

'Zim's my boyfriend…I love him! He's always there for me…and never asks for anything in return.'

It was true…

Ember walked into the cul-de-sac. She focused on the green glowing house that was now in front of her. She smiled; comforted by the house's uniqueness.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

She walked through the front door after Dragon had and closed the door. She looked around and realized what she would be missing if she did take up Ash's offer.

Ember sat on the couch and listened to the song. Yet another song she related to, she really did want to be anything but ordinary.

Ember sighed as Dragon jumped onto the couch and sat next to her._  
_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

The song ended, leaving Ember in complete silence. She turned off her Zune and sat there; gently petting Dragon's back.

"What should I do?" She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! Yet another chapter finished! Now I need to get started on my book report…

Song: Anything but Ordinary by: Avril Lavigne.

Next chapter should be up soon! :)


	6. A Weird Mark

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: A Weird Mark.

That evening…

Ember stared at the TV screen. She had no idea what she was watching, but it was a lot better than the disturbingly happy shows that Gir always watched.

She looked down and saw Dragon sleeping by her feet. Ember smiled as she reaching down and gently stroked the top of his head. She sat up and turned her attention to the hallway door as she heard it open.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't up earlier. Gir broke something in the lab and I had to spend all day repairing it." Zim explained as he sat next to Ember.

"It's okay." Ember said with her head down.

"What's wrong? You could have just come down to the lab, you know?"

"I know…I went to the park, instead."

"You did? When?" Zim asked. He seemed surprised, but not upset.

"This morning. Dragon wanted to go…so I did. And Ash came with me." Ember leaned back; still keeping her eyes off of Zim.

"Oh…" Zim looked away from Ember. "So…Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not really upset. I'm just…thinking about the conversation we had." Ember looked at Zim and sat up. She really didn't want to tell him…but she needed to hear what he thought.

"What kind of conversation?" Zim's face held traces of confusion.

"Well….Ash thinks that you're…putting me through too much danger. And he said that I should come stay with him and live a normal life."

"What?!" Zim stood. His eyes were full of anger. "How does he even know?"

"I…I told him! I'm sorry Zim, but he wanted to know! It slipped out about my…attempted suicide, and he pretty much forced the info out of me." Ember stood as well, trying to keep Zim calm. "I'm…sorry."

Zim looked at Ember. "I'm…not mad at you Ember. I'm mad at Ash…" He spoke in a soft voice.

"Please, don't be. He…just wants me to have a better life. He doesn't see that I'm living the life that I want to be. I'm just…having a hard time saying no. That's all."

"What do you mean you're having a hard time saying no?" Zim took a step forward; his eyes focusing on her wrist.

"What?" Ember asked.

"What's with that mark on your wrist?" Zim asked; getting closer to Ember.

"Huh?" Ember looked down at her left wrist and saw a strange symbol. She held it and tried to figure out where that could have possibly come from.

The symbol was a strange swirly pattern with a small 'X' in the middle. Ember had never even seen a symbol like that!

Zim gently took her wrist into his hand and looked at the symbol more closely. He released her wrist and looked at her with a puzzled look. "I've never noticed that before."

"Me neither…"

"So…where'd it come from?"

Ember shrugged. She thought for a minute and remembered something that had happened the day before, when she and Ash were playing fetch with Gir and Dragon.

_Flashback_

_Ember threw the ball hard and watched as Dragon and Gir ran to go get it. They raced each other and went quite a distance._

_She took a step back and lost her footing and fell. Ember could hear Ash's laughter._

"_Nice!" Ash said as he walked over and offered his hand to help her up. _

_Ember pouted a bit, but took Ash's hand. Though, as soon as she made contact; Ember felt a strange shock. She was pulled up and released his hand. _

_She didn't think much of it…she barely even noticed it._

_End._

"…Ember?" Zim asked as he waved his hand in front of Ember's face to get her to stop staring out of space.

Ember snapped out of her flashback with a start. "Huh...What?" Her eyes focused on Zim's.

"You…seemed to just black out there for a minute. You okay?"

"Yeah…I just remembered something."

"What"

Ember explained to him what the flashback was about; she never took her eyes off the strange symbol on her wrist.

((Aren't I lazy?! Lol…))

When she finished; Ember looked up and saw that Zim was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"What?! He put that symbol on your wrist?!" Zim took a step back. "I'm going to kill that filthy disgrace for a living organism!" He yelled.

"Wait, Zim! I might have gotten it a different way…maybe I sleep-drew it in my sleep and didn't notice it until right now! And…beside, how is it even possible for Ash to put this symbol on me by simply touching me?" Ember folded her arms and looked away from Zim. "Or…maybe I'm just going crazy."

"Ember…"

"Well, maybe I am! Maybe I did draw on myself! I…just…can't..." Ember stopped in mid-sentence and held her head. A result of a sudden major headache.

"Ember, what's wrong?" Zim asked with concern. He went to her side and placed a hand on her back as she continued to hold her head in a futile effort to get the pain to stop.

"I…don't know. I just got this major headache all of a sudden." Ember looked up at Zim. She stepped away from him and headed for the hallway. "I think I'll be fine if I just lay down for a while." She said as she walked into the hallway.

Zim watched as the door closed behind her. He sighed and looked down and the still sleeping Dragon.

---

Ember lay there. She tried to stay calm, but her headache didn't go away.

She put on her headphones and picked a song. Hoping that the music would get her mind off of the pain and…Ash.

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

Ember turned onto her side and tried to listen to the song. She looked down at her wrist and thought she saw the symbol glow a couple of times.

"Maybe I am going crazy…" Ember said to herself as she slid her hand and wrist under the pillow.

_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me_

Her headache got worse. It seemed to turn into a migraine. Ember held her head and rolled onto her back.

Ember opened her eyes and focused on the wired ceiling above her. She tried to stay calm, but the pain was getting worse and worse.

_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

Ember put her arms down and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She listened to the song, trying not to think about anything or anybody.

The headache began to slowly go away.

_I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

The pain seemed to disappear more and more as Ember grew calmer. And, before she knew it, the headache was almost completely gone.

Ember opened her eyes. She felt tired and slow; as though her energy had been drained. She tried to lift her head, but she found that she was just too exhausted to do even that.

Ember let her head fall and turn to her left. She looked at her wrist and saw the symbol. It felt like it was…throbbing. As if it was getting stronger.

_Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell_

Ember closed her eyes; trying to ignore the…throbbing.

As she fell asleep, a last thought went through Ember's mind.

'Maybe…I _am _going crazy…'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I guess that's a good thing!

Song: Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	7. Bizarre Behavior

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Bizarre Behavior.

Ember awoke with a start; she sat up and tried to remember where she was. Her breaths were irregular as she tried to calm herself down.

She reached over and turned the lamp on; then grabbed her wrist and stared at the symbol.

It was glowing a pale red type of color; it felt as though the 'X' was swaying back and forth…like it was trying to move to a different area.

Ember pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. She ran out her bedroom door and out the hallway door. Still holding her wrist.

She looked around; noticing that it was just barely light outside. She expected Zim to be here…or at least Gir. But they weren't. Dragon, on the other hand, was sound asleep on the couch.

Ember walked back into the hallway and entered the elevator. She leaned on the back wall and told the computer to take her to wherever Zim was. It took her down to the main lab.

Ember thanked the computer and walked out; she looked around, holding her wrist tightly. She could actually feel the 'X' move…

"…Zim?!" She shouted.

Zim stopped working and turned around; quite surprised that Ember was up was early. "…Ember? What are you doing up so…early?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Zim…the symbol is…moving." Ember said, holding out her wrist for Zim to see.

"What? That's impossible….Ember, are you—" Zim stopped himself when he looked down at the symbol. "Hey…wasn't there a huge 'X' right in the center of that?"

"What?" Ember looked down at her wrist. He was right…the 'X' was gone. Ember didn't know what to do, she began to feel weird and dizzy.

Zim looked into Ember's eyes. They looked pale and overly dilated. "Ember…are you okay?"

Ember held her head in her right hand and stumbled a bit. "I…don't know." She sat down and tried to relax.

Zim kneeled next to her. He grabbed her wrist and studied the symbol; he stared into the swirly pattern. 'This…isn't ink. This mark was actually burned into her skin…' Zim thought as he looked away from the symbol and at Ember.

Ember closed her eyes; for a second she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she quickly got over that. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. Almost like…she was about to pass out.

"Ember…" Zim whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't reply…

Ember looked into Zim's eyes and tried to speak; she failed to make a sound.

As her vision slowly went from blurry to pure darkness, Ember heard Zim say something. She couldn't quite make it out.

---

Ember awoke in her bed. She rolled over onto her side; she still felt dizzy. She heard the door open and someone walked in.

She heard a song begin to play and figured that Zim (or Gir) must have left the radio in her room.

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold_

"Ember?" Zim asked in a soft voice. Ember had her back to him, so he wasn't sure if she was awake yet or not.

Ember closed her eyes; suddenly feeling angry and irritated.

_Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous_

Zim sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. The sound of the door closing was heard; good thing the lamp was still on…

"…What?" Ember asked in an irritated tone.

"Are you feeling okay?"

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

"…Not really." Ember answered; still sounding angry. She didn't mean to…she just did.

"Well, maybe if you get up and get some fresh air…you'll feel better." Zim said as he looked around the room.

"Later…" Ember said; sounding tired and not at all like herself.

_I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we where alone_

_Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous_

"It'll be too late, later." Zim said, trying to stay patient. Why was Ember acting like this? He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" Ember said, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. She didn't acknowledge Zim's hand…

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

"Ember!" Zim said, trying not to become irritated himself.

Ember responded by shaking Zim's hand off her shoulder. She pulled the covers tighter around her and tried not to look back at Zim.

_Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me_

"You're acting like a little child!" Zim shouted; he put his hand back on her shoulder and tried to get her to turn over so she could face him.

Then Ember did something that took him completely by surprise…

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do_  
_Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

"I said, no!!" Ember growled as she turned over and slapped Zim across the face.

Zim looked back down at Ember as she put her hand down. He put a hand on the cheek that was slapped; feeling it sting. He looked shocked and…hurt.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

Ember's eyes widened as she realized what she had done; she seemed to come back to her senses. She sat up; taking deep breaths that came out weak and irregular. "Zim…I think there's something really wrong with me…" She said with tears in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…I even shocked myself with that ending…and I knew that was going to happen!

Yes, I did take that ending line from a House episode...okay, nearly the entire ending! I love that show!! Not as much as Invader Zim of course…

Song: Dangerous to Know by: Hilary Duff.

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	8. Decision

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

----------------------------------

Chapter 8: Decision.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ash and Zim both stood in Zim's living room. Ash had come over and an argue sparked as soon as Zim saw him.

Ember stood in the kitchen; she leaned on the wall and watched as the boys fought. She sighed; wishing that Zim would stop yelling. She looked down and saw Dragon by her side, and Gir standing by Dragon.

"Zim, seriously, why would I hurt my baby sister?"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"You're sick!"

"Really? I'm the sick one? You're the one who burned a symbol into a fourteen-year-old's wrist!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Why do I need proof?! You were the only one with her when she got it!"

"You've been with her longer! How do we know that it wasn't you?! I mean, this wouldn't be the first thing you've done to her! But I'm pretty sure pushing her to almost commit suicide is still on top!"

"Shut up!"

Ash and Zim looked at Ember. They watched as she walked out of the kitchen and came up to them. Dragon and Gir stood their ground and watched from the kitchen.

"I've had enough of you guys fighting! I can't stand it anymore!" Ember shouted. She looked tired and irritable…mostly because she was.

Ash and Zim glared at each other, but neither said a word.

"You've done nothing but fight with each other since you two met! And I'm sick of it!" Ember folded her arms and tried to look like she wasn't bothered by the symbol "moving" again.

Ash glared at Zim, then at Ember. "Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you, Ember?" He asked in an almost low whisper.

Ember looked away from him. "I…don't know." She could feel her headache begin to come back, but Ember stayed where she was.

Ash changed the subject. "So…have you made your decision yet?" He asked while glaring at Ember.

Ember took a step back; her eyes stayed focused on the floor. She didn't want to answer, she felt like she couldn't answer.

Zim stared at Ember; not knowing what to do, which was uncommon for him. Zim usually knew just what to say or do, these days. But, right now he just kept his mouth shut for once.

"Answer me." Ash said in a harsh whisper. He took a step towards Ember; towering over her when she didn't look up at him.

Ember tried to take a step back, but found that she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed. Her headache became worse and the symbol seemed to vibrate.

"Ember?" Zim asked with concern. He reached out and was about to put a hand on Ember's shoulder when Ash shoved him.

"Stay out of this!" Ash shouted as Zim just barely landed on the couch.

Ember gasped; coming out of her sudden paralysis. "You can't do that to him!" She shouted as she made to run over to Zim's side. But she was stopped when Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Zim recovered and watched as Ember struggled against Ash's grip.

"Let go of me!" Ember shouted as she fought for freedom.

"Never again…" Ash said as he began to drag Ember towards the door.

Zim dashed from the couch and ran towards Ash; pulling his fist back so he could punch him right in the jaw. But his fist was caught before he could make contact.

Ash twisted his hand, almost like he was making to break his wrist. However, he stopped himself and let Zim go.

Zim took several steps back. He held his hand and glared at Ash.

Ember stopped struggling; not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to. A sudden tranquility came over her the longer Ash kept his grip on her.

Zim charged at Ash again, but he was stopped, once again. This time by a sudden wave of, what looked like, black energy. It was blocking Zim's way to Ash and Ember, like a force field.

Ember gasped as she watched as Ash kept his hand up; almost like he was going to send out another attack…

He did. Another wave of black energy came from his hand as he swiped it across the air in front of him. This wave shattered the force field and hit Zim, along with Dragon and Gir who were standing in the doorway.

Zim went flying and crashed into the wall near the bookshelf. He fell to the floor; knocked completely unconscious. Dragon and Gir fell to the floor; unconscious as well.

Ember felt herself lose her sudden feeling of calm as she watched her boyfriend fall to the floor…and not get up. She looked into Ash's eyes; just in time to see them lose a blackish glow.

"Come on." Ash growled as he put his hand down and opened the door. He dragged Ember out as she began to struggle again.

"Zim!" Ember shouted his name over and over. Trying to get him to wake up before he was completely out of her sight. It was no use.

---------

Zim came to about an hour later. He sat up and looked around the empty room. He looked to his side and watched as Dragon and Gir lay motionless on the floor.

The living room was cold; the result of the front door being left open.

The radio was on; it was left on the kitchen table by Gir. But it was filled with nothing but static. Eventually, the static cleared, and a song began to play.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Zim stood; trying to remember what had happened. He looked out the door and then down at his clothes. There were a few, small, scorch marks from when he was hit with the energy.

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Zim looked back down at Dragon and Gir when he heard movement. Dragon was up on his feet and Gir was sitting up. Both confused as to what had happened.

A cold breeze made the open door swing slightly back and forth. Its creaking sounds a weak reminder of Ember's kidnap.

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Dragon whimpered as he watched the door swing. He looked up at Zim; his eyes seemed to ask what was going to happen to Ember.

Zim could feel Dragon's eyes on him, but he didn't look down. He tried to think of where Ash would take Ember…but he honestly didn't know where.

_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over._

It was pitch, black, dark outside. The only light coming from the dirty street lights and the dim glow of the stars and moon crescent, above.

Zim knew if he went out, trying to look for Ember, it would do no good. It was dark, predator-like humans stalked the streets on nights like this, and he had no idea where Ember was.

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Zim walked over and closed the door; he walked back into the kitchen and turned off the radio. He walked out and into the elevator, Dragon and Gir followed.

He had an idea, but it wasn't a sure thing. It was possible that he could track down Ember just by using her DNA. But, if she was out of range, he wouldn't be able to find her. And the range only went to down town and the city cesspool.

But it was worth a try.

"Don't worry, Ember. It's not over yet." Zim whispered as the elevator began to go down.

----------------------------------------------------

Finally!! This chapter was supposed to be up last night, but I was forced off the computer before I could finish it…

Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. My friend was reading it over my shoulder as I typed and she was confused… I sort of feel like I'm making Ash too evil, too fast...

Song: It's Not Over by: Daughtry. (I love them!!)

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	9. Ambitions

Okay…just a warning. This chapter may be pretty short.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Ambitions.

Zim stood there; typing. His eyes focused on the large computer screen in front of him. He sighed sadly as he stopped typing and took his hands off the keyboard.

Dragon and Gir both looked up at him. Confused as to why he had stopped.

Zim looked down at them. "She's way out of range. At least, that's what the computer says." He looked away from them and began to walk away.

"So…that's it then?" Gir asked in a sad voice.

Zim turned back and stared down at the little robot. "Yes…I'm afraid it is."

"Why?" Gir looked up at Zim.

"What do you think, Gir?! If I went out and tried to find Ember; it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack!"

Gir looked down at the floor. "You…can still try." He finally whispered after a short pause.

Dragon barked. He clearly agreed with Gir.

Zim looked away from the robot and wolf/dog. He didn't want to give up either…but he really had no choice.

Zim sighed and looked back down at Gir. "Look, Gir…I'm sorry, but unless she comes to us, then there's really nothing we can do."

An alarm went off; alerting Zim that Ember had been found.

Zim ran back to the keyboard and stared at the screen; Dragon and Gir by his side.

"What?" He whispered, confused as to what was happening on the screen. "Why would they come back here? They're moving at a slow pace…so Ember clearly isn't trying to escape and run back here." Zim looked away from the screen.

Dragon and Gir looked at each other, then up at Zim.

---

A few minutes ago…

Ash shoved Ember into a dead end ally. She fell to the ground and looked up at Ash.

"Why? I thought…you cared about me." She asked as she watched as he took a few steps towards her. She had her headphones on and a song began to play.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

"Oh please! Did you really believe that little sob story that I told?!" He shoted, and then gave a mocking laugh. He took another step towards her.

"Yes." Ember said as she crawled backwards to get some distance between them.

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

Ash laughed again. He finished and looked back down at Ember; his eyes glowing black. "Well, let me tell you the _real _story!"

Ember looked up at him; her face filled with fear and confusion hidden with anger.

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

"The part about mom loving you was true…I just didn't love you. You were an accident, though mom didn't care; Dad and me did! What really sucked was that she stopped paying attention to me! She…stopped loving me."

"That's not true!" Ember shouted.

"Believe what you want to believe, but that is the truth! All she ever did was fuss over you…so happy to finally have a daughter. 'Oh, look how adorable she is! Our little miracle…'" Ash mimicked their mother's voice; making Ember angry.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

"Dad was sick of it! He tried to be a good husband…but that didn't work out. He started drinking three months after you were born, and that got mom upset. They _always_ fought. I was miserable…and it was all your fault!" Ash took another step toward Ember.

"But…the pictures…in father's room. They looked so happy!"

"All lies! Mom wanted to have some_ nice_ pictures to hang…" Ash folded his arms as he glared down at his sister.

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

"Well, after mom died, dad was beside himself with guilt. He had had another fight with her before she went out…all the names he called her. Though, he _never_ neglected me. I was his golden child…to him I was the last _good _thing in his life. You were just an accident, and you still are."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I didn't. Dad sent me to live with his brother and his wife. It was alright there, but I missed Dad…too bad I was never able to see him. I don't know why I couldn't see him, but he would send child support money, without a fight."

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

Ember backwards crawled as she saw the anger in Ash's eyes rise.

"Then…when I was finally eighteen, I left and came back home…my real home." Ash looked back down at Ember. "Tell me…Do you know what it's like to come back home, only to find that your _sister _killed your own father!? To come back home and find some other family living there?!" He took several steps towards Ember and towered over her.

Ember looked up at him. She was too scared to move.

"To come home and find that the man that used to be your role model was dead?! Shot dead by a girl that was never even supposed to exist!" Ash held out his open hand in front of Ember as it began to glow black.

Ember tried to hold out her hand to try to stop the attack, but she realized that she had that paralyzed feeling again. She looked up at Ash; tears building up in her eyes.

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_

Her symbol began to grow and it moved up her arm; causing more, small symbols to spread all along her face and body. Her eyes turned pale and glowed a faded red. Ember lost that feeling of paralysis and screamed from the tremendous pain.

Ash's face held a sick smile. "Yes…you ruined my life, so I'm going to ruin yours!"

---

Present time…

The front door to Zim's base slammed open; two figures walked in and entered the hallway. They went into the elevator.

Zim heard an explosion and turned to see the figures standing in the open elevator. He couldn't believe his eyes…

"Ember?"

------------------------------------------------------------

If you're having a hard time imagining what Ember looks like with those symbols spread all along her face and body. Just think of Sauske from Naruto (if you watch it) when his Curse Mark spreads.

More details about what Ash and Ember are will be given either in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Song: Decode by: Paramore. (Thank you to **invaderzimfannumber1**, for the song!!)

Next chapter should be up soon :) Now…I'm off to watch Foamy the Squirrel!!


	10. Crying on the Inside

YAY!! Spring Break!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 10: Crying on the Inside.

Zim stood there, staring at Ember…or, the girl he _thought_ was Ember. "…Ember?" He took a step towards her and was shot with a wave of purple energy.

Ember put her hands down and watched as Zim was hit. He stood, clearly in pain. A sick smile grew on her face and she chuckled; her voice demonic and sent chills down Zim's spine.

Ash had his arms folded and the same sick smile appeared on his face. He took a few steps back and watched Ember.

Zim leaned on one of the keyboards and stared at Ember. She…looked so different. Black symbols were spread all along her face. Her eyes held black rings around them, both glowed the same red/blackish color. Her hair was still black, but it seemed to glow red and had the same shade of red, streaks.

Dragon and Gir stayed at Zim's side. Both looked reluctant to fight and never took their eyes off of Ember.

Ash took another step back and glared at Ember. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" He yelled, then watched as Ember sprang into action.

Ember held out her hands and sent out a wave of energy. But, she messed up and all she hit was a machine that wasn't even close to Zim.

Ash sighed angrily and shouted, "Just tackle him or something, you idiot!"

Ember obeyed and ran for Zim. She didn't seem to be fighting Ash's control over her…

Zim dodged and watched as Ember stopped herself from running into the keyboard. She stared at Zim; her eyes held nothing but hate. She took a step towards him; accidently kicking the radio that Gir had brought down to the lab.

A song began to play at a high volume…

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

"Come on, Ember! Fight this!" Zim yelled as he backed away from Ember.

"It's really no use, Zim. She can't hear you! The only thing she listens to is my commands!" Ash yelled; staying clear from the battle area.

Ember took several steps towards Zim and lunged for him. She managed to pin him to the ground; she stared down at his eyes and smirked.

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

Zim struggled. His arms were pinned and Ember was a lot stronger than she looked. He stared up at her and tried to see the girl beneath all those symbols and hate. "Ember, please! I know the real you is in there, somewhere!"

Suddenly, Ember was shoved and forced off of Zim. Dragon now had Ember pinned to the ground. He stared into her eyes and growled; his fur standing on end, and his ears pulled back.

Ember struggled under the massive dog's weight. She gave up and looked Dragon in the eye; she almost looked…normal, for a second.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

Dragon saw that "normal" look in Ember's eyes. He whimpered and began to stand up straight and get off of her.

Ember was able to get one arm free; her eyes seemed to lose their reddish glow and began to glow purple. In one quick move, she raised it and aimed her palm at Dragon and began to lift him off of her.

_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faultier be wise  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Dragon thrashed about as he was lifted higher and higher. He seemed to calm down once he stopped rising; he looked down at Ember, who was now on her feet.

Ember gave a sick smile as she moved her arm and sent Dragon flying. She watched as he crashed into the huge computer screen behind Zim; completely shattering it. He fell and crashed onto the keyboard; cracking it.

Sparks from the broken computer and keyboard lit up Ember's evil looking eyes. She focused them on Gir…her next target.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

Ember raised her arms; aiming her opened hands at Gir. He was a distance away and was too afraid to move from his vulnerable spot.

Zim dashed towards Gir.

Ember unleashed a huge and powerful wave of purple energy; it went flying towards Gir. Ember's evil laughter was heard as the sound of it hitting its target sounded. She stopped laughing when the smoke had finally cleared.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faultier be wise  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Zim was kneeling on the floor; he had his back to Ember, his arms were obviously wrapped around Gir. He had ran in front of the blast…completely protecting Gir.

Ember put her arms down. She stared at Zim as he struggled to get to his feet. A sad look appeared on her face as he stood and stared at her, with hate in his eyes.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go_  
_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Zim's PAK lasers shot out of his PAK; all four aimed at Ember. Zim took a step back; he didn't want to do this. But, Ember was standing right in front of Ash…she was protecting him.

Gir hid behind a machine; his head and part of his arm were the only things visible as he poked his head out to watch the fight.

Ash stood there. "What are you waiting for?! Send out another attack…before he fires his lasers!" He yelled at Ember.

Ember just stood there…the same sad look on her face as she stared at Zim's beaten body. She could almost feel tears build up in her eyes.

_Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faultier be wise  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

The tips of Zim's lasers began to glow, a signal that they were ready to fire. He raised them; aiming them at Ember.

"Listen to me!" Ash yelled even louder. "Do it now!" His eyes began to glow black as he stared at Ember.

Ember nearly screamed in pain as her symbols began to glow black. She held her head and slowly fell to the floor, obviously in severe pain. Her eyes stayed on the ground…as if she was refusing to fight.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

The glow around Ash's eyes grew as he became angrier.

Ember held her head tighter as the pain grew to a near, impossible level. She raised her head and stared at Zim; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Zim saw the tears. They were mixed with the sadness, yet her eyes still held hatred. He stared at her; then he let his eyes wander around the lab. Everything was destroyed…He could hear Dragon's little whimpers as he got off the broken keyboard and fell to the floor.

Gir's muffled crying sounds could also be heard. He still hid behind the machine out of fright.

Zim looked back to Ember; he straightened his lasers and took aim.

Ember flinched. Her head went back down and she stared at the floor. Her hands still wrapped around her head from the pain that was slowly growing worse.

Ash stood up straight. "Get up and fight!" He shouted, as he looked down at Ember.

Zim cringed as he looked away from Ember. He glanced back at Ember, and then looked at Ash; his eyes fell back on the floor. He could feel tears build up in his eyes as he retracted his lasers back into his PAK. He couldn't hit Ember...He couldn't hit the one he loved.

Ember looked up and stared at Zim; their eyes met. She stood.

"Attack…Now!" Ash shouted.

Ember raised her hands and aimed her open hands at Zim. Her symbols stopped glowing and her eyes once again held nothing but hatred. The tears had stopped falling, but her cheeks were still wet from her moment of weakness.

Zim stood there. He didn't make any attempt to move out of the way or bring out any sort of weapon.

Ash's face held a sick smile as he waited for Ember to deliver the final blow; thus, destroying her boyfriend, and... destroying her life.

Ember had other plans. Just as her hands began to glow purple, she spun around and fired a massive wave of energy right at Ash. She hit her target and watched as he slammed hard into the wall and slid down to the cold floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wow….sorry this chapter took so long…I kinda kept on getting distracted with watching Foamy the Squirrel on YouTube…Its Hilarious! XD

Anyway…next chapter should be up soon. (I hope)

Song: Disturbia by Rihanna. Warning!! This song has a high chance of getting stuck in your head!!


	11. Brother vs Sister

Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I blame Foamy…and Spring Break. -_-

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Brother vs. Sister.

The room was silent; the only thing that was heard was Ember's heavy breathing. Ember stared at Ash as he began to pull himself up. She wanted to look back at Zim, but decided against it.

Ash stood and stared into Ember's eyes. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, where he was hit the hardest.

Zim took a few steps back; unsure of what had just happened. He kept his attention on Ember; he could see the red glow around her…disappear. The symbols that could be seen on her bare arms began to retract into one. That one symbol, now in its original place on her wrist.

Ember could feel the symbols move and retreat. She could also feel that ring of power that Ash had around her mind, completely disappear. His control had been broken…and Ash knew it.

"You got lucky." Ash said as he stood up straight.

"Yes, I did. But…beating you, won't take luck." Ember said as she took a few steps back. She could hear movement behind her, but kept her eyes on Ash.

Gir walked to Zim's side. He hid behind him, and was soon joined by a limping, Dragon.

Ash held out his hands and released a wave of energy. Fortunately, it wasn't very powerful. Ash's power was nearly depleted; he only had a few good moves left in him.

Ember was also low on energy. She just barely dodged that attack. Ember had leapt to the side and the wave had crashed into another machine.

The radio was still on…a song began to play as Ash charged at Ember.

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?  
We can try, brother, my brother._

Ember held out her hand and stopped Ash in his tracks. She pulled her arm back a bit and Ash went flying backwards.

Ash landed on his feet and skidded across the floor. He stopped just before hitting the wall. He held out his hands and a small ball of fire appeared in front of him.

Ember took a step back. She felt weak from her last move…and, felt reluctant to fight her own brother. She knew he was evil…and hated her, but he was still family.

_We face each other  
From different sides  
The anger burns  
Can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy  
To cause such pain  
Our foolish pride  
Makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me, what good is winning  
When you lose your heart?_

Zim stood there. He knew he should have been helping Ember, but a voice stopped him. It told him not to help…that this was Ember's fight, not his; it said not to interfere. Zim listened. He stood his ground and would only help if Ember truly needed it…but, for now, she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

Dragon and Gir looked at each other; they then, looked up at Zim and saw his calm expression. They, also stood their ground.

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one  
Another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother.  
Yes,  
We can try,  
Brother, my brother.  
Yes_

That ball of fire moved into Ash's open hand. He stared at it, and then glared at Ember with a smile on his face. He pulled his hand back and the ball of fire was shot at Ember, at full speed.

Ember was hit hard in the stomach and fell to the ground. She could feel her entire body burning as the black flames disappeared. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down, due to the painful burning sensation.

Zim stood there and forced himself not to run to her side. Instead, he listened as Ash began to talk.

_Let's take a moment  
And look deep inside  
And say we're willing  
To give love a try  
We're not as different  
As we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away_

"I see you inherited the gene…from mom, no doubt. After all, she was the one with physic abilities and her father, had fire abilities." Ash stopped himself as he created another ball of fire in his open hand. He walked up to Ember as he studied the small flame.

"What?" Ember whispered as she stared up at her brother.

"What, do I have to explain it to you? Your telekinesis comes from our mother…don't tell me you didn't know that!" Ash stopped observing the fire and glared down at Ember.

Ember shook her head. "I didn't know it was transferred from parent to child…"

"Well it is! Strange how mom thought that we'd _both _have the fire ability…that's why she named us after fire. Weird, huh? Apparently, the physic ability is really rare." Ash seemed to calm down as he began to study the black flame again.

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one  
Another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me why,  
Brother my brother  
What are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?_

"How do you know all this?" Ember asked.

"Mom told me…well, she did. But someone else filled me on the details."

"Who?"

"That's none of your concern!" Ash yelled as he glared down at Ember, again. The black glow of the fire ball gave Ash's eyes an eerie look as he glared down at Ember.

"Did father know about this?"

"Yes. But he didn't like being told that there was a slight possibility that his children would have 'powers'." Ash sighed. The flame in his hand was slowly burning out. Ash replaced it with a new ball of fire.

_  
Brother, my brother  
We should love one  
Another,  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother_

"Why are you explaining all this to me?" Ember asked as she began to sit up.

"For my own amusement. To watch you…trying to take all this information in. Trying to understand it all…before you die." Ash said in a sly voice; he had a sick smile on his face.

Ember glared at him. "How do you know that _I'll_ be the one to die?" She whispered.

Ash laughed, mockingly. He stopped, leaned down at eye level, and got really close to Ember; he stared her in the eye. "Because, I'm bigger, smarter, and older. Most importantly, I'm better and stronger than you."

Ember stared at Ash, not showing the fear he was bringing her. Instead, she punched Ash hard in the cheek. She got to her feet as he fell to the ground. She took a few steps back and watched as Ash stood, obviously angry.

"That was a mistake!" Ash yelled as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He used both hands to create a huge sphere of black fire. He stood there, glaring at Ember, but his eyes soon traveled to Zim; who was standing to the side.

Ember stood in a fighting position; ready to take a hit. She wasn't expecting Ash to do what he did…

Ash pulled the huge ball of fire over his head, preparing to throw it. He released it; completely missing Ember.

Ember turned and watched as the sphere headed towards Zim, Gir, and Dragon. They didn't move, out of fear. "No!" Ember yelled as she ran towards Zim.

It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion for Zim. The sphere of flame, Gir's scream, and Ember. He saw her run towards him, and was shocked when she managed to get between him and the powerful attack.

The sphere was powerful, but it was also slow. Well, not really slow…it just wasn't as fast as the last ball of flame Ash had thrown. Mostly due to Ash's weakness.

Ember wasted no time once she got in front of Zim. She held her arms out and expected a simple wave of energy to be released…but what she got, was even more powerful.

Suddenly, Ember felt her whole body start to glow purple; orbs of energy began to form in her hands.

Zim saw this; he took a step to the side and saw that Ember's eyes were completely purple. No pupils could be seen…just a light purple color.

A powerful attack was released as the sphere almost made contact. A powerful, large beam was released from Ember's hands. The beam cut Ash's attack in two and headed for Ash.

Ash could only stare in fear as the beam came towards him. It hit him, engulfing his entire body with physic energy. He fell to the ground.

Ember's eyes and body went back to normal. She put her arms down and put a hand on the side of her head from the weakness she was feeling. That move had taken a lot out of her…

Ash forced himself to sit up. He stared at Ember, with Anger and confusion written all over his face. "That…That's impossible! You're not supposed to even learn that move! You're too weak to learn it!" He yelled at his sister.

"And…there's more where that comes from! Now, get out of here, before I get mad!" Ember shouted, trying to stand up straight. She suddenly felt a strong arm around her shoulders and glanced at Zim.

Ash growled. "I will be back, Ember! I will be back!" And with that, he teleported away…gone in a black puff of smoke.

"Right…that's what they all say!" Ember shouted after him, a second too late. She looked into Zim's eyes and looked back down with a look of shame. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay…It wasn't your fault." Zim whispered in a gentle voice. He pulled Ember into a comforting embrace, and felt Ember hug back.

Ember pulled back and stared at Zim; a slight smile on her face as Zim tenderly wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He pulled her into another hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…I feel like I'm writing a chapter out of Harry Potter XD I mean…I love Harry Potter…I just feel like I'm copying it for some reason.

Anyway…this is the second to last chapter. Yes! Only one chapter left, but that means another sequel! YAY!! Unfortunately, it will be the last sequel…

Song: Brother, My Brother. Found on: Pokémon: the first movie soundtrack.


	12. Letting Go Of the Past

The last chapter…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Letting Go Of the Past.

Ember sat on the front porch, alone. She stared up at the dark sky and watched as a few shooting stars went by. The glow of a near, full moon shined above her.

It was a cold night, but it was a bearable cold. The cold breeze would pick up every now and then, but it gave Ember a sense of tranquility. True tranquility. Not that false feeling Ash gave her to get her to obey him.

Ember sighed and looked down at her wrist. She saw that the symbol was fading away…it no longer looked like it was "burned" into her skin. Now, it looked like the fading remains of a temporary tattoo.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ember heard the soft voice, but didn't turn around. "Nothing…" She finally answered.

Zim sat down beside her and looked up at the sky; he stole a few glances at her every now and then. "Beautiful night, huh?" He asked after turning his attention back on the stars.

"Yeah…" Ember said, without taking her eyes off the moon.

"Ember?" Zim looked at her.

"Yeah?" Ember looked at him and their eyes met.

"Are you okay?"

Ember sighed before she answered him. "I guess." She looked away from him and stared down at the ground in front of her.

The door stayed open. A song could be heard from Gir's radio in the living room.

_Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath its stacking up  
Etched with marks but I can deal  
And you're the problem and you can't feel  
_

Zim looked back up at the sky. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know?" He finally said; breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Well, I do feel ashamed!" Ember said, almost yelling. "How could I just let someone walk back into my life? I should have listened to you…maybe then I wouldn't have…hurt you." Ember could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"I understand why you did it, Ember. You just wanted to have a real family member in your life again." Zim looked at Ember.

_Try this on straight jacket feeling  
So maybe I won't be alone  
Take back now my life your stealin_

_Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me again_

"Yes, I did. But…I shouldn't have put so much trust in him!" Ember could feel the tears come down faster.

"Ember, you had no choice. You did what you did because of Ash's control." Zim heard the song; he listened to it, yet still stayed focused on Ember.

"It doesn't feel that way…" Ember said as she hugged her knees tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like I could have stopped myself…before going as far as I did."

"The only thing that matters is that you _did_ stop yourself. It…could have gone a lot worse, you know."

_Trust you is just one defense  
With a list of others  
You don't make sense  
Beg me time and time again  
To take you back now but you can't win  
Take back now my life your stealin_

"You're right." Ember said as she looked back up at the stars.

"When am I not?" Zim asked with a smirk on his face.

Ember looked at Zim with a smile on her face. She leaned closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She soon felt his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you don't have the brother you really want." Zim said after a long pause.

"It's okay…I don't need him. To me, he's just another, younger, version of my father, and I certainly don't need that." Ember said as she watched another shooting star fly by.

_Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me again_

_But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holdin on by letting go of you_

"I'm still sorry." Zim said as he hugged Ember tighter.

"I know you are." Ember said with a small smile on her face. "But, I have to leave my past behind. Even…if I don't want to."

"It's for the best."

"I know." Ember sighed as she and Zim got up.

_And when that memory slips away  
There'll be a better view from here  
And only lonesome you remains  
Just the thought of you I fear  
Ripples away_

_Yesterday was over  
Today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be  
That face is tearing holes in me_

Zim walked inside; leaving the door open. He went to the couch and sat down. He gently stroked Dragon's head as he slept next to him. Then looked down at Gir, who was, of course, sitting right in front of the TV; watching another monkey-based show.

Ember stood on the porch; taking one final, long look at the nighttime sky above her.

_But today I'm fine without you  
Run away this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holdin on by letting go of you_

Ember sighed and looked away from the sky. She began to walk inside. "Letting go of the past…is the only way to hold on to the present and think of the future." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! Another story completed! Just a warning: The next sequel will have a MAJOR time jump….Just felt like saying that. I'm not sure how big…but it will be at least 4 or 5 years.

Song: Straightjacket Feeling By: The All-American Rejects. (One of my all time favorite songs! ^-^)

Next sequel should be up soon!


	13. Chapter 0: Tag Ending

I messed up on the last chapter. I was originally going to have Ash at the end…but I forgot. So…I guess this works too. If it wasn't for my friend asking me if I changed my mind on the "ending with Ash" thing…I probably would have never remembered, at least, not until I had started the new sequel. (I knew I kept her around for a reason).

Remember, this is just a…I guess you could call it, alternate ending. So, it's going to be really short.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 0: Tag Ending.

A shadowy figure walked down the empty, dark street. It kept its head down as it walked, trying to make as little noise as possible.

A cat in an alley hissed at it, then ran off as the figure went by. A dog barked as it gave chase; the two of them ran the opposite direction.

The figure passed a few more alleys, then, stopped. Appearing to have found the one it was looking for. It took a few steps into the alley, as it removed its hood.

"I…I failed, Master. I'm sorry." Ash said as he kneeled down. He looked up as another figure walked out of the shadows, it's face still covered in darkness.

"Yes, you did." A voice said; obviously female.

Another figure was near the back of the dead-end alley. It's face stayed hidden, but it was clear that's it was down, most likely out of shame.

Ash looked up at his "master". He looked back down and awaited his punishment…but, it never came. He looked back up.

"No worries. They'll let down their guard sooner or later. We'll just have to be patient." The master said in a calm voice. She then let out an evil laugh.

The raven on her shoulder began to squawk; its shrieking sounds echoed throughout the alley and street, along with its master.

An evil smile appeared on Ash's face as he listened to the bird's eerie sounds. He glanced over at the other figure and saw that its head was up, clearly over its shame.

---------------------------------------

Wow, that was short. Anyway, I thought this would be better than just having this scene as a flashback in the beginning of the next sequel.

The first chapter of the new sequel should be up, either in a few hours, or tomorrow. Depends on when I get done…


End file.
